Doble cita
by Dra Scarlett
Summary: El amor y el deseo les jugaran una mala pasada a Brooke y Lucas. quieres saber mas? pues sigue leyendo!DiScLaImEr: Los personajes de Lucas y Brooke no me pertenecen!


_Hola a todos!!! Si de verdad os gusta One Tree Hill no os podeis perder esta historia de amor de Brooke y Lucas. Está ambientada después de que cortaran. Si quereis hacer algún comentario sobre la historia o sobre cualquier otra cosa solo teneis que pinchar en GO (abajo) con el ratón y dejarme vuestro comentario. Espero que os guste!!! ;)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**DOBLE CITA**

- O me dices ahora mismo cuanto tiempo queda para llegar, o me bajo del coche en marcha- amenazó Brooke que ya empezaba a empacientarse.

- Tranquila, princesa, en seguida llegaremos a su palacio- respondió James a su amenaza con sarcasmo.

James era la última conquista de Brooke. En realidad solo había aceptado a cenar con él aquella noche porque no tenía planes para aquel sábado y porque él pagaría la cena. Las únicas dos condiciones que le había puesto él eran, que viniera con el vestido más elegante de su colección y que se dejara poner un pañuelo en torno a los ojos para que el lugar al que iban fuera una sorpresa para ella. Brooke no había puesto pegas, pero los 25 minutos que llevaba con el pañuelo puesto la estaban empezando a incomodar y a sacarla de sus casillas. Poco a poco el coche empezó a frenar junto a unas fuertes luces que traspasaban el pañuelo que llevaba Brooke.

James abrió la puerta del coche e invitó a salir con la mano a Brooke al exterior.

- Ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo- dijo James emocionado haciendo una pausa para que Brooke quitara el nudo- Bienvenida al Hotel Rich, todo para mi princesa.

- No pensarás que me voy a acostar contigo en nuestra primera cita¿verdad?- dijo Brooke con intenciones de volver al coche.

- Claro que no- se aventajó a responder James- una cena y punto, he oído que este hotel sirve la mejor pasta del mundo.

James, a modo de afecto, tendió la mano a Brooke que esta aceptó no sin antes pensárselo.

El hall de entrada era hemosísimo. En el centro una fuente empequeñecía todo lo demás dando a la estancia un toque de alto status social. Pronto divisaron la puerta que conducía al comedor. El metre de turno les preguntó por la reserva y después les dirigió a una mesa algo alejada de las demás que daba a las personas que cenaban en ella algo de intimidad. James se acercó corriendo a la silla de Brooke para separarla caballerosamente, ella le devolvió una sonrisa premeditada.

Cuando el camarero les preguntó por lo que querían tomar, Brooke vió a lo lejos a alguien muy familiar para ella, Lucas. Iba acompañado de una chica alta y rubia que podía pasar por modelo sin problemas a la que la estaba dedicando una de esas sonrisas que a Brooke le llegaban al corazón. Brooke se fijó con más detalle y vió que el brazo de la chica se ceñía indudablemente a la cintura de Lucas, como si estuviera protegiendo un valiosísimo tesoro.

Brooke, sin quererlo, se puso roja de celos. No sabía a qué se debía su comportamiento, Lucas era su mejor amigo, tenía derecho a encontrar una chica que le quisiera. Seguro que la acababa de conocer y estaban empezando una relación; pero¿y si se había enamorado de ella?

Era imposible, Lucas no era así, se lo habría comentado antes a Brooke, aunque él ya no tenía tanta confianza en ella como antes, desde que rompieron hacía 4 meses casí ni se hablaban. Aquello entristeció a Brooke durante unos segundos.

- Brooke¿me eschuchas?- dijo James sacándola de su ensoñación. De repente Brooke se dió cuenta de que James y el camarero la estaban mirando- ¿qué te pasa? tienes mala cara, el camarero te estaba preguntando...

Demasiado tarde. Lucas y su nueva novia se habían sentado en una mesa cercana a ellos. Esto no podía seguir así.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien, voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo- dijo Brooke sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa y se dirigió con paso decidido a la salida del restaurante, pero antes de llegar Lucas la reconoció y la hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella giró la cabeza bruscamente confundida.

A dos pasos de la gran fuente del hall escuchó la voz de Lucas a su espalda diciendola con una sonrisa pícara:

- Si buscas el baño, vas en la dirección equivocada.

Brooke se dió la vuelta lentamente y se quedó un poco asombrada de lo guapo que se había puesto para aquella noche.

- Hola Lucas, por lo que veo has tardado muy poco en olvidarte de mí- saludó algo resentida.

- Podría decir lo mismo, pero no, soy un buen chico- se defendió él con su indudable encanto- La verdad es que a mi prima de Canadá le hubiera gustado mucho conocerte.

De pronto Brooke se relajó. Se sintió estúpida por haberlo hecho pero aún más por el hecho de haber dudado de Lucas.

- ¿Te gustaría hablar en otro sitio? No creo que este sea el mejor sitio para sacar a relucir nuestros celos- dijo Brooke para salir del apuro.

Brooke se dejó guiar por Lucas hasta una puerta que estaba cerca de la entrada al hotel. Cuando pasó aquella puerta se dió cuenta de que daba al exterior del hotel que era precioso. Brooke se quedó maravillada por la belleza del jardín en el que se encontraban, rodeado de hermosos claveles y tulipanes. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo conocería Lucas aquella salida al exterior, pero prefirió no preguntar por miedo a volver a meter la pata.

- Así que tu prima¿eh?- dijo Brooke para romper el silencio- pues no se parece nada a tí...

- Ya, es que ella viene de la parte guapa de la familia, yo soy como el patito feo- dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios.

- Jeje- rió Brooke- no lo decía en ese sentido. ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que era tu nueva novia...

- Pues ya ves que no- dijo Lucas, enseguida- no podría salir con nadie que no fueras tú.

Al principio Brooke creyó haber escuchado mal sino fuera porque los grandes ojos de Lucas se hubieran parado en los suyos buscando una respuesta.

- Lucas, no...- a Brooke empezaba a latirle el corazón con fuerza- no me puedes hacer esto, no ahora que me había conseguido olvidar de tí. Yo te quería y tú elegiste a Peyton antes que a mí y no te lo reprocho, ella y tú haceis una buena pareja, no quiero que nuestra amistad...

Lucas le cerró la boca con un dulce beso apasionado que ella sin querer continuó. Estuvieron unos segundos recordándose la falta que se hacían el uno al otro con ese beso. Lentamente Lucas la cogió de las manos y se separó de ella saboreando el contacto de sus labios con los de ella.

- Brooke, te quiero y estoy muy seguro de ello- confesó Lucas con seriedad a unos centímetros de su cara- tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar y haré lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelvas a confiar en mí de la misma manera que lo hacías antes.

Brooke le volvió a besar de la misma forma que había hecho él pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mano de Lucas iba bajando la cremallera de su vestido lentamente mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida a cada paso que daba. Se dejaron caer sobre la hierba e hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Después se tumbaron boca arriba y miraron las estrellas hasta el amanecer poniéndose cada uno al día, contándose sus cosas y disfrutando del momento.

Aunque cada uno hubiera dejado plantado a su otra cita, no lo hubieran pasado mejor, porque por una vez en su vida, los dos eran felices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
